Fableized
by MrPichu112
Summary: A college student's work becomes a part of The Book of Fables. As he walks out of the publishing company, he discovers a hidden community of fables, who hide among the Mundane. This is the story of the transformation of a Mundy, to a fable...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is the first Fan fiction I have ever written, so please have mercy if there are any grammar/punctual errors within the story. I know that this type of Fan fiction has been written hundreds of times, but I really hope you enjoy my story!

This is just a small tidbit of the story, I just want to see what people think about it. If people really enjoy it, I'll try to have upload new parts as frequently as possible!

Thanks for reading! And join r/Fables on reddit! Its a great subreddit about Fables/The Wolf Among Us. Come check it out!

BTW this fanfiction is a mix of Fables/The Wolf Among Us, but the events are related to Fables.

* * *

On a warm summer night in California, furious clicks of a keyboard come from a small apartment. A broad shouldered, white male college student wearing an XL tank top and a pair of boxers, sits on a ratty leather chair. Hunched over the keyboard, he scowls at his monitor. Dark bags under his eyes start to form as sweat pours down his face. The student scratches at the stubble on his chin, looking down at his notes. The student felt the torrid air breeze past him from his roaring fan. He lets out a distressful sigh and wonders,

"_Why didn't I finish this sooner?"_

He looks over his desk, covered by all manners of papers and textbooks. Cans of soda and coffee are littered all across the room. He knocks the cans off the desk, trying to dig out his textbook from all the debris.

"_I'm just about done with this shit."_

Half an hour passed and the student exclaims,

"Finally!" "_I finished the fucking assignment. I just need to add my name."_

_Alex James_

"_I better finish everything or I'll fail another semester."_

_~wWw~_

A few months have passed and Alex is in Uptown Manhattan in New York City. Alex strides out of the famous publishing company, TallTales Publishing. He puts on his red headphones and fumbles with his smartphone, turning on his music. He is wearing a jacket, a plain tee, some tattered jeans, and a worn out pair of size 13 skate shoes. Alex thinks to himself,

"_Wow, I'd never imagine something I wrote would end up in __The Book of Fables__."_

Even though his story made it into the book, he wasn't recognized as a great writer. The fact that the book gets reprinted every year, didn't help either.

"_Whatever, I made it through another semester of school. I should make my way back to the hotel and get back online."_

Alex's routine of going online always consumed his time, regardless where he was. As he wandered through Manhattan, he slowly realized that everything around him seemed to be less familiar. This is his first time in New York, so the street names weren't recognizable. He looks up as he stands on the corner of Bullfinch and Kipling Street.

"_Bullfinch? I don't even remember walking past here..."_

He scratches the back of his head, as he tries to spot for anything that vaguely resembled his hotel. As he walked down Bullfinch street, he notices a white decrepit building. He stands in front of it, as he tries to figure what to do.

"Ugghh." groaned Alex, as he toys with the GPS on his phone.

He observed the people in New York walking past this conspicuous building, as if it was like any normal building. He tries to ask people for directions,

"Ex...Excuse me... Pardon me sir... sir...", stuttered Alex, but each person ignoring him. Alex sighs and thinks,

"_Well I'm lost. Maybe someone in here knows where the hotel is."_

As he strolls towards the building, he looks up and reads,

_Woodland Luxury Apartments_

Alex thought to himself,

"_Not very luxurious looking..."_

He pushes against the door and enters.

~wWw~

When he first walks in he beholds the irony of how luxurious the lobby was. It seemed well maintained compared to the front of the building. Alex wonders,

"_Why does the inside look so pristine compared to the front?"_

Alex observes the lobby, and identifies a dozing security guard. Alex slowly plods towards the sleeping security guard. He walks up to his desk and spots a tarnished bell. Alex taps on it, abruptly waking the security guard. He glances at Alex and says,

"Hey! What do you want?"

The security guard gave Alex a puzzled look, as he received an unexpected guest . Alex asks him,

"I'm a bit lost. Do you know how to get to The Willingham Hotel on Aesop Street?"

Alex clarifies his situation to the security guard. The security guard gave Alex a confused look, and tells him,

"Just wait a moment, I'll call someone who knows Manhattan better to assist you. For now you can take a look around our lobby."

Alex wanders off. The security guard pulls out his radio transceiver. He turns it on and whispers,

"Hey, we have a problem down here. A Mundy walked in and is asking for directions to a hotel. You know your way around Manhattan, can you come down and help?"

The security guard puts away his transceiver and yells to Alex,

"Hey! Someone is coming down, just wait a moment."

Alex nods, and continues to wander around the lobby. He observed the lobby, noticing all kinds of strange antiques. A gold plated suit of armor stood in place, as swords are hung on the walls. Alex looks down at the floor and sees his reflection. Alex thinks to himself,

"_A suit of armor made of gold... Seems gaudy." _

Ten minutes pass by, and Alex grew impatient. He tells the security guard,

"Whoever is coming down is taking forever, I'll just ask someone else. See ya!"

As Alex stumbles towards the door, he hears a deep raspy voice behind him.

"Ok Grimble, what's the problem?"

Grimble points at Alex.

The man started to run towards Alex. Alex grabs the doorknob and slowly pulls it open. The man crashes into the door, closing it before Alex could leave. Alex jumps back and yells,

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Alex examines the solid marble door and notices deep cracks from where the man crashed. The screws holding the door in place were slightly bent, and the cracks loosened the doorknob. Alex knocks on the door and realizes how sturdy it is. Alex is amazed that someone would have the strength to damage a door like this. The man asks him,

"Hey kid, did you need some help finding your hotel?"

Alex is baffled that the man is oblivious to what happened to the door.

"_Does he not realize what he did to the fucking door? You know, I'll just forget about it."_

Alex explains,

"Yeah... I just need some directions to Willingham Hotel."

The man replies,

"Let's go to my office, I have a map of the city up there."

The man escorts Alex towards the elevator. As they enter, the man lights up a cigarette. Alex takes a deep breath and sighs. With a sullen look on his face, he thinks to himself,

"_This is going to be a long day..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I finally finished something... Sorry that it took so long. Work and procrastinating didn't help at all. xD

I know that this is super short, but I promise that the next parts will actually have some length to it. Also I promise it won't take 3 weeks to release them either. I just really hate editing my work...

Anyways I hope you enjoy this, and also I know that this isn't too great, but I still hope you at least enjoy it.

Thanks for reading and join r/fables for all Fables content and some The Wolf Among Us.

Btw I got a cover for this story, shout outs to Solrywind for making it! Check her out

* * *

Alex and the man step out of the elevator, and stroll down the dim lighted hallway. The lights flickered, as the floor creaked under them. They reach a stained wood door with burnished glass in the middle of it. Alex examines the door and reads,

_Security Office: B. Wolf_

Alex enters the office and observes the surroundings. It was a diminutive office, and held the bare minimum anyone would need. The man sat in his generic gray office chair, and started to shuffle through his desk to find a map of Manhattan. The man tells Alex,

"You can take a seat, It's somewhere in here. It will only take a moment."

Alex sits hesitantly in the rustic chair. He can hear the creaks in the chair as he sat in it. Alex looks over the man desks, and notes a worn out name plaque. It reads,

_Bigby Wolf_

Alex continued to look over his desk. It had a telephone, some pens and papers, an ashtray filled to the brim with cigarettes, and a dinky lamp. Alex immediately notices that there wasn't a computer to be found in the office. Alex thinks,

"_What the hell does he do all day with no computer?"_

Alex tries to raise small talk with Bigby,

"Soooo... This is a nice cozy office you have here."

Bigby replies,

"Yeah... If you think this shabby office is cozy, then I guess."

An awkward silence flooded the room. Bigby continued to look through his desk, eventually pulling out a worn out map. Bigby blows on the map, as dust scatters throughout the room. He lays it flat against his desk and asks,

"So what are we looking for?"

Alex explains,

"It's The Willingham Hotel on Medina Street."

Bigby had his finger on the map, trying to pinpoint Medina Street. Alex examined the map, and spotted a date in the corner.

_1893, Vertigo Press Inc._

A dumbfounded look cultivated on Alex's face. He points out to Bigby,

"This map is a bit old, might want to check into the 21st century..."

Bigby looked at the date, realizing the map is around a hundred years too old. Bigby chuckles and asks Alex,

"Well, do you remember anything significant that was around your hotel? A building, and landmark, or something?"

Alex went into a state of deep thinking, trying to remember anything. A light bulb lit up within Alex's head and blurts out,

"I remember that there was a park near it. It had a statue of Cleopatra somewhere inside of the park."

Bigby snaps his finger and replies,

"Central Park! I know where you're talking about."

Bigby rises from his seat and walks towards a drawer. He opens it and pulls out two glasses and a bottle of Jack Horner's whisky. Alex mentions,

"It's only one in the afternoon. Isn't it a bit early to start drinking?"

Bigby fills up the glasses half way up, and secretly drops a pill into one. He turns around and smiles, replying

"It's not a crime to drink at this time of the day. Here."

Bigby hands Alex the drugged drink. Alex puts it down and asks,

"So what do you here Mr. Wolf?"

Bigby takes a sip from his glass and replies,

"Let's just say that I watch over this street, like a sheriff."

Alex thinks to himself,

"_What a crappy job."_

Bigby explains,

"Anyways to get to Central Park, just take a left out of this building until you hit the corner, then take a right all the way until you see Central Park. Just continue walking on the street until you see Medina."

Alex smiles and replies,

"Thanks for all your help Bigby. I'm gonna get going, since you probably have work to do."

Bigby asks Alex,

"Before you go, what's your name? We never had a chance to introduce each other, I'm Bigby Wolf."

Alex grabs his drink and tells him,

"I'm Alex, Alex James."

Bigby thinks to himself,

"_Alex James... Why is the name sound so familiar..."_

Bigby remembered a few days ago, that there was a stack of papers about a new fable. He just brushed it off to the side, as he worked on other matters. There was a picture attached the paperwork, looking just like him.

Bigby realizes who he was. Alex raises his drink at him, and slowly starts lifting it towards himself. As he was about to take a drink, Bigby smacks it out of his hand. The glass shatters into pieces, and Alex looks shocked.

"Dude, you don't have to worry. I'm 21..."

Bigby tells him,

"I don't care about that, you need to come with me."

Bigby jumps out of his seat and jolts towards Alex. He grabs Alex by the arm and throws him out of his seat. Alex thinks,

"_Holy shit!"_

Alex is 6'1 and 200lbs, so he was shocked that someone could easily pick him up without any trouble. Bigby escorts Alex out of the office and walk down the hallway. Bigby stops and opens a door. Alex only had a quick glimpse of what was written on the door. He only saw a name,

_S. White_

Bigby closed the door behind him as they entered.

* * *

w0w this chapter is so short... I really suck at this xD


	3. Chapter 3

The new chapter is up for you guys to enjoy! :D

It's still pretty short though...sorry about that I promise that I will try to publish more chapters at least once a week.

Anyways hope you enjoy reading and also go check out /r/fables for any discussion about this chapter!

Also shout outs to Solrywind for the Cover of this story!

* * *

As Alex enters the office, he's astonished with how enormous the office is compared to Bigby's. He observes the office and notices decorations that normal offices never have. He looks above where a pirate ship sways side to side, and a decaying tree with a suit of armor entangled within its branches. Alex thought to himself,

"_Where the hell am I? And how the fuck did they get a ship into this office?"_

Alex says,

"How do you guys even have an office as big as this?! You physically can't have an office this big within a building. And there's a goddamn ship hanging above me!"

Bigby throws Alex into the seat in front of a desk, ignoring Alex's claims. Alex notes a person in front of him, with their face covered in paperwork. He looks at the shiny name plaque on top of the desk and reads,

_Snow White: Director of Operations_

Snow lowered her paperwork and asked,

"Hello Sheriff, Is there a problem?"

"Yeah Snow, We have a guest." replied Bigby.

A puzzled look overcame Snow's face, trying to figure out the situation. Bigby steps towards the side of Snow's desk, and lights up a cigarette. Snow looks at Alex and asks,

"And just who are you? If you don't mind me asking."

Alex replies,

"I'm Alex James. Why am I in here?"

As he said that Snow looks at Bigby, who is just smoking away. Snow looks back at Alex in some sort of shock. Snow rises from her seat, with her hand pressed against the desk. She exclaims,

"How did you get out from the Homelands?! Did the adversary not capture you?!"

Alex scratches the back of his head, with a confused look plastered on his face. He replies,

"The Homelands? What are you even talking about?"

Snow calmly sits back down. She takes a moment to collect her thoughts on the matter. Alex continues to observe the office. The office had bookcases, as tall as four story buildings. There were collections of weapons all around the office, and worn out statues which seemed as old as time itself. Snow glances at Alex and asks,

"Well if you aren't from the Homelands, were you born in the mundane world?"

Alex explains,

"I'm not sure what you mean about the mundane world, but I'm from California if that helps."

Alex was unsure of what to say. Regret started to grow inside Alex.

"_I wish I never came in here in the first place. Why can't I just be dreaming?"_

He closed his eyes as he tried to pinched himself, but nothing happened. Alex released a distressed groan. Snow continued to ask questions,

"Well, I don't think I have ever heard of a fable from the mundane world. Since we aren't getting anywhere from asking you about the Homelands, how about you tell us why you're here."

"I was walking back from TallTales publishing, a story I wrote for school was added into The Book of Fables. I got lost on my way back from the publisher and came in here for directions." explained Alex.

Snow nods her head, as she puts the pieces together. She asks,

"If you're the one who wrote the new fable, why didn't a fable from your story appear in the Homelands?"

Bigby steps in and says,

"I'm going to assume the character in the story he wrote was himself."

Alex nods his head and says,

"Yep, I'm not a very creative person, and I only had five hours to write it."

Snow smiles and says,

"Bigby can you go back to your office and call up Doctor Swineheart. I'll keep an eye on our guest."

Bigby starts walking towards the door, and soon exits. As he left, Snow looked at Alex and said,

"How about we continue our conversation? So Alex, why don't you tell me about yourself."

Alex thinks,

"_What is this, some sort of interrogation?"_

Alex replies,

"There's nothing much to say. I'm a college student from California. I was pretty much born and raised there. I have a brother that I'm close to, but that's about it. I mostly spend my time online when I'm not at school."

Snow smiled, as she continued asking questions,

"What college do you go to, and are you aspiring to become an author of some sort?"

Alex replies,

"I go to Merrymount University, and I'm majoring in Computer Science. I'm not really an author, it was just coincidence that something I wrote would end up in a book."

After Alex finished, Bigby walked back into the office.

"He will be here shortly. He said it will take him about ten minutes." said Bigby.

Alex replies,

"Well since we have some time to kill, how about I ask some questions."

Bigby and Snow look at each other, and look back at Alex. Snow replies,

"Seems fair, ask away."

Alex asks,

"So I get that you're Snow White, from the seven dwarves or whatever, but I don't remember a fable named Bigby Wolf. Are there fables that people don't know of?"

Bigby replies,

"I know that I may not look like it, but I'm the Big Bad Wolf. I guess the most prominent story is from Red Riding Hood and the Three Little Pigs. As for your other question, every fable should be known by someone in your world."

Alex nods his head, and asks,

"Also if you two are here, where are all the other fables?"

Snow explains,

"There are all different types of fables throughout the world. Some reside here as a part of our hidden community, while others have separated within the mundane world. As for the rest... they're trapped back in the Homelands, as prisoners."

Alex replies,

"Prisoners?"

Snow explains,

"Long before New York ever existed, all the fables lived peacefully within the Homelands. But one day an army called the Adversary drove us out of our homes. Some fables made it out, while others died or became prisoners. We made life within the mundane world, as a hidden community."

Alex nods and thinks to himself,

"_Holy shit, these people have been here before United States even existed. Are we that ignorant of their existence?"_

Alex confused about the situation, asks,

"If Bigby over there is supposedly the big bad wolf, why isn't he you know... a giant wolf? He looks like any average joe."

Bigby explains,

"Like me, there are other fables that reside within our community who aren't human fables like Snow. So we use _glamours_, which disguises us as normal humans. Glamours are pretty much magic made by witches."

Alex sat in total silence, trying to absorb everything he's heard. Alex thought,

"_How am I suppose to believe in everything they have been telling me? Do they really want me to believe that magic is real?"_

As Alex pondered, everyone heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come on in." exclaimed Snow.

The door opens and a man with a white coat walks in.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Doctor Swineheart." said Snow

Doctor Swineheart replies,

"No worries Miss Snow. Bigby told me what happened, so what seems to be the problem here?"

Snow explains,

"I just want you to run a few tests, there must be some way to tell if the person in front of us is actually the new fable."

Swineheart replies,

"I'll see what I can do."

Swineheart puts his bag down, and rummages through it. He pulls out a few tools, and starts examining Alex. He uses his otoscope to look into Alex's ears, and a reflex hammer to check his nervous system. While he did this Alex thought to himself,

"_First I'm being interrogated by strangers, then I get a physical from a doctor. Just kill me now..."_

After the physical, Swineheart shrugs his shoulders and tells Snow,

"Nothing seemed to change, he just like anyone here."

Bigby steps in and says,

"You're just doing the procedure wrong Doc. Let me see if I can help."

Claws grew from Bigby's hand, he walks up to Alex and makes a deep laceration in Alex's arm.

"Ow! Why the fuck did you cut me?!" exclaimed Alex.

As Alex added pressure to his arm, he started to feel as the gash started to close up. He uncovers it, and everyone watched as his arm started to heal up. Moments later he places his hand over where the gash once was, and felt nothing abnormal. It was if the cut was never there to begin with. Bigby says,

"Well there you have it. He's the new fable."

Alex was amazed that he didn't feel a large gash on his arm anymore, but also terrified that something like this happened. To a fable something like this is nothing new, but to a mundy like him, it's a discovery no man has ever made. Bigby smiled and pulled out another cigarette. He lit it up and triumphantly walks back to Snow's desk. Snow rises from her seat and puts her hand out towards Alex. She asks,

"This settles it then. Alex, would you like to become a resident of Fabletown?"


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter out for this week! I feel like I actually had a chapter come out on time. (Even though there really isn't a deadline or anything xD)

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Come visit /r/fables for any discussion about the chapter.

Also shout outs to Solrywind for the cover art for the story!

* * *

As Snow proposed Alex to stay with them and become a part of their community, the world around him seemed to suddenly pause. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, as his heart continued to thud against his chest. He thought to himself,

"_How can she... ask me so casually? This isn't a decision that I can make right away."_

Alex takes a deep breath, trying to cool down. As time starts around him again, he tells Snow,

"This is... uh... such a big decision to make. I need some time to think about it."

Snow replies,

"Take your time Alex. This is a pretty big decision to make for someone as young as yourself. As you make your decision, how about we give you something to do in Fabletown."

Snow sorts through her papers, looking for a task that Alex could do to help Fabletown, and meet some of the residents. She then turned to Bigby and smiled. She explains,

"I just remembered that Bigby recently lost his assistant due to "unfortunate circumstances". For the time being, you can help Bigby with his work."

Bigby threw his cigarette on the floor and smashed it to pieces. He replied,

"I'm not working with someone we just meet Snow. How do you know he won't just tell the mundies about us? You can't just blindly trust someone we don't even know."

"I know that there are consequences to what I'm doing, but you're just going to have to trust me on this one Bigby. I know he's a good kid." said Snow.

Bigby grumbles, as he scratches the back of his neck. He tells Alex,

"You better be in the office at nine o'clock sharp."

Alex nods his head. Snow tells Alex,

"Seems like a plan. You can leave for today Alex."

Alex gets up and strolls out of the office. As he leaves the building he thinks to himself,

"_Seemed like today was like any other day, then I walked into this building... for what? Directions?! Then I stumble upon a community of fables who hide within New York. And I somehow walked out with a job... I... I don't even know what happened. My life sucks..."_

As he looked up to see where he was, he noticed that he made a wrong turn as he was thinking.

"_Fuck me..."_

~wWw~

"_Where the fuck is that kid... he's an hour and a half late." _thought Bigby.

Bigby was sitting at his desk, working on paperwork as he smoked his favorite brand of cigarettes, Huff n Puffs. He scratched the stubble on his chin, glancing at his watch.

As he continued to work, Alex barged in. His hair was a mess, and his work shirt wasn't even buttoned. He chugged a can of coffee and pulled out a chair from the corner and sat in it. He leaned back, and let out a distressful sigh. He was a train wreck. Alex's tie wasn't even tied right, he just made a knot at the top to keep it together. Alex pulls out his laptop, placing it on his lap, and started to type away at it. Bigby looks and says,

"Do you even know what time it is? You're late."

Alex replies,

"Yeah yeah... Who expects someone to wake up at ten o'clock to go to work? No one should be up at this hour."

Bigby says,

"You were suppose to be here at nine. And working people in society work from nine to five. If you're going to be late, at least clean yourself up a bit."

Alex continued to chug his coffee as he was on his laptop. He thought to himself,

"_It's not like I wanted to be here..."_

Alex threw his can of coffee behind himself, landing in the trash can. Bigby exclaims,

"Don't throw shit around the office! Get off your ass and throw it away normally."

Bigby observed Alex's attires, and sighs at the fact that he wasn't even dressed up properly. He gets up from his seat and walked towards Alex, telling him,

"Get up and unknot your tie. While you work for me, you're not going to look like an idiot in this office."

Alex stands up and unknotted his tie. He hands it to Bigby and tells him,

"What's wrong with how I look?"

"Your tie was in a knot, the right side of your hair is sticking straight up, and you didn't even button your shirt. This isn't school, you're a working and you need to start acting like one." stated Bigby.

Bigby grabs the tie and started to wrap it around Alex's neck. As he tightens it, he glares at Alex, warning him,

"If your tie isn't on properly next time, I'll make sure it doesn't come off."

He pulls up on Alex's tie, reminding him of what will happen. Alex takes the hint and loosens it as Bigby walked back to his desk. Alex sat back down and reached for his laptop. He continued to work, as their conversation ended.

As they worked throughout the day, Alex started to slowly sit back, reading the messages on his phone. Bigby looks up from his paperwork and asks,

"What is that contraption you have in your hand?"

Alex replies,

"Do you live under a rock? It's a cell phone, you know... to make phone calls, and go on the internet."

Bigby gave Alex a dirty look and explains,

"If you haven't noticed, Fabletown is a bit old fashioned. We try to not to use much of the mundy technology... "

Alex thought to himself,

"_Being a Fabletown citizen or not, I will never give up my cell phone or technology. It's practically my life."_

"... If you don't have anything to do, I have a pile of paperwork that's just has your name written all over it." continued Bigby.

"No no, I still have plenty to do." said Alex.

With a worried look on his face. He sat back up and returned to his laptop, furiously typing away for dear life.

Hours passed and Alex starts to sigh. He asks,

"Is this what you do all day? Just sit here and smoke?"

Bigby nods and replies,

"It's how we maintain stability in Fabletown. If we didn't do all of this, everyone would be at our necks making us fix all of their problems. It's almost five, just hold out until then."

Alex says,

"Can you at least stop smoking for like five minutes, you literally haven't stopped once since I got here."

Bigby puts his cigarette into the ashtray, then pulls out his pack. He grabs another one and lights it up. He blows the smoke towards Alex.

"Thanks asshole." grunted Alex.

Bigby smirks at Alex as he returns to his paperwork. Alex rolls his eyes as he goes back to his laptop. As Alex started to nod off at his desk, they hear a loud knock against the door. The person barged in and yells,

"Bigby, I need your help!"

Alex turns around, looking around for the mysterious voice. He noticed a glimpse of something near the floor. As Alex looked down, he sees a toad wearing clothes.

"Is... that a talking toad?" chuckled Alex.

Bigby sighs and replies,

"What's wrong now Toad, and where the hell is your glamour? You know it's against Fabletown law to not have a glamour on in public."

"Oh give me a fucking break about that Bigby. I'm here since I keep getting complaints about a horrid smell coming from an apartment. You need to go investigate now Bigby." said

Bigby replies,

"Why can't you handle this on your own Toad? We already swamped with complaints, more important than yours at the moment."

explains,

"Oh c'mon Bigby, I need your help. It's Nerissa and Woody's apartment, and I don't want Woody finding me snooping around his apartment. I have a kid Bigby, I can't afford for anything to happen if he catches me."

"Fine Toad. I'll come and check it out. Let's go Alex." sighed Bigby.

"_Finally! Something interesting is happening." _thought Alex.

~wWw~

Bigby and Alex stand in front of the Woodsman's door. Alex looks at his phone and says,

"Man, it's already seven. I was suppose to be off two hours ago."

Bigby replies,

"Stop complaining and let's get this over with."

Bigby knocks on the door and yells,

"Woody are you in there?"

No one replied. They noticed the smell of bleach and other chemicals coming from his apartment. Bigby continued to knock on the door, to no avail.

"I guess I have no choice." said Bigby.

Bigby lifts his leg as he kicks down the door. As the door slammed against the ground, the smell of chemical drifted towards them. Alex covers his nose and says,

"Oh god, what's that smell?"

Bigby slowly walks in and tells Alex,

"Stay out here, I don't want anyone else in here. We don't even know if anyone else is still here."

Bigby slowly walked in and noticed a trail of blood on the floor. He placed his finger into the blood trail.

"_Seems like the blood is still fresh, it has only been here for a few hours." _pondered Bigby.

He follows the trail as it leads him into the bathroom. He knocks on the door, to make sure that no one's inside. As he opens it, he's shocked with what he discovers. The whole bathroom is enshrouded in blood. The bath tub is filled to the top with blood. A purse saturated in blood was placed inside the sink. The mirror in the bathroom had text written in glossy pink lipstick. It says,

_No one is safe in Fabletown_

Alex walks up behind him and asks,

"Did you find anything... "

Alex stopped mid sentence when he witnessed the bathroom. Alex soon threw up on the floor from the sheer sight of the bathroom.

"I told you not to come in here Alex. If you're too sensitive to handle this, then get out."

Alex replies,

"I'm fine now Bigby, I was just surprised. What the fuck happened?"

Bigby explains,

"It doesn't matter what happened. Right now this is a crime scene, so don't get in the way."

Alex takes out his phone and started to take pictures for evidence, ignoring Bigby's command. Bigby sighs and continues to look around in the bathroom. He opens up the cabinets, and notices that they are filled with bath products. As he looked around the toilet, he noticed a stain in a shape of a circle next to the toilet. He looks under the sink to find toilet paper and a plunger behind some boxes. He opens up the purse and rummages through it, pulling out a wallet. He opens it, finding a picture of the victim.

"Nerissa!" exclaimed Bigby

Bigby rubs his forehead in frustration and tells Alex,

"You continue investigating the bathroom. I'm going to follow the blood trail leading here."

Bigby follows the trail and notices that it started in the kitchen. He looks and finds a toaster bent up and covered in blood lying on the floor. He observed the kitchen and notes the holes that are drilled into the freezer. He rummages through the drawers and finds a lock. He lines it up with the holes in the freezer. As he continues to investigate, he notices a piece of paper on the floor. He picks it up and reads,

_Bluebeard: Fencing Instructor of Chateau d'lf Fencing Academy_

Bigby put the card into his pocket and looked at the counter. He spots an ashtray, where a used cigar lied. Bigby grabbed it and thought to himself,

"_Huff n Puff's Xtra Premium. Bluebeard was always seen smoking this nasty shit."_

"Hey Alex! We have a new suspect. Finish up and let's get going." yelled Bigby.

Alex runs back to Bigby and asks,

"What are we going to do about this mess?"

Bigby replies,

"I have someone who can clean this up in no time. For now, let's get back to the office and inform Snow about this."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

If you didn't already noticed, there's a heavy inspiration of the first arc in Fables in my fanfic. I just added my own style to the story ;)


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter of Fable"ized" is out for this week! Seems like I'm starting to get some schedule going.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this week's chapter! Come visit /r/fables for discussion about this week's chapter

And shout outs to Solrywind for the cover art for Fable"ized"

* * *

It's eleven o'clock, Bigby and Alex are back at the Woodlands. As they walk towards Snow's office, Alex asks,

"What makes you think that Snow is still here at this time of night?"

Bigby replies,

"She's always working. She usually never leaves until midnight or one."

As they entered the office, they saw Snow as she was talking to her guest. Bigby noticed the guest, realizing that it was the Woodsman sitting in front of Snow. Bigby jolts towards the Woodsman and prys him out of his seat. He slams the Woodsman against the wall yelling,

"You're under arrest Woody for the suspicion of murder."

"Bigby, what are you doing?! And why is the Woodsman under suspicion of murder?" exclaimed Snow.

Alex replies,

"It's a long story Snow."

"Why did you kill Nerissa?!" exclaimed Bigby

The Woodsman says,

"I have no clue what you're talking about wolf. I came here to report Nerissa as missing. Are you telling me that she's dead?"

Bigby is shocked seeing Woody's reaction to Nerissa's death, he thought Woody already knew. Bigby released Woody, and slowly backed up. Woody fell to his knees, covering his face in distraught.

"My sweet Nerissa is dead. Why did this happen Nerissa? Why?!"

Snow tells Woody,

"I know that this is quite shocking to hear, but we need you to tell us everything that occurred before Nerissa's death."

Woody slowly got up and sauntered towards the chair. He sat down and took a moment to recollect himself. He takes a deep breath and explains,

"So a few nights ago, Nerissa and I had an argument about what we should do with the money that we owed Bluebeard. We didn't have the money to pay off our debt for that month and after we continued fighting, Nerissa just stormed out. I would come home every night from work, but she never came back. After that, I came here to file a report about her missing, but didn't expect to hear this."

Snow asks,

"Why are you and Nerissa in debt to Bluebeard?"

Woody replies,

"Not all of us are as lucky as you are. Some of us can't make enough to live comfortably. Nerissa asked Bluebeard for a loan a few months back and made a deal with him. She never informed me of what the deal was. If I knew it would have resorted to this, I would of gave my life for her."

Woody had his face covered in tears as he spoke. Snow gave him a hanky to clean the tears off his face. Snow said,

"It's ok Woody. We will find out who killed Nerissa, we have Bigby on the case. I promise that we will catch the murderer."

Bigby tacked on,

"As for now, we need to keep you held up in the dungeon. You're still a main suspect and we can't just let you go."

"Bigby! He's been through a lot today, and you're going to just throw him in a jail cell?!" fumed Snow.

Bigby replies,

"We don't have a choice, for all we know he could be the murderer that we're looking for."

"Do what you think is best, Sheriff." Snow said furiously.

Bigby groaned as he grabbed Woody and escorted him out of the office.

Alex asked,

"Besides all of that, did you get my message Snow?"

Snow replied,

"Yes, I've set up a meeting with Bluebeard tomorrow at nine o'clock. You better not be late this time, like you were earlier today."

Alex chuckled,

"Haha... You knew?"

"Nothing gets past me Alex." reminded Snow, with a freezing glare.

Alex thought to himself,

"_She's a lot scarier than I thought. I'll try to not get on her bad side."_

"I'm better get back to Bigby's office. See ya Snow." said Alex.

Alex quickly fled the office, not looking back as he left.

~wWw~

As Alex sat waiting, Bigby barged into the office. He collapsed in his chair, face down into the desk. Bigby mumbled,

"It's late Alex, you can go home for tonight."

Alex asks,

"Ok. But what about you?"

Bigby replies,

"I still have a ton of paperwork, and we need to get ready to visit Bluebeard tomorrow."

Alex grinned and says,

"Don't worry about him, he will be here at nine tomorrow. So you better get some rest beforehand."

Bigby smiled and replied,

"Thanks."

Alex got up and waved at Bigby as he left the office.

~wWw~

Early in the morning, Alex walks into Bigby's office. It was eight thirty and noticed that Bigby was no where to be found. He thought to himself,

"_Maybe he's in Snow's office. He always seems to be more lax when Snow is around."_

Alex laughed at the thought. He entered Snow's office, and saw Snow working as usual.

"Hey is Bigby here?" asked Alex.

Snow replies,

"No, I haven't seen him today. Isn't Bluebeard coming in half an hour?"

Alex worried, replies,

"Yeah... Can you tell me where he lives? I need to go get him."

Snow replies,

"Yeah. Just get him quick before Bluebeard arrives. He's a pretty impatient man."

Alex ran towards the elevator and goes up to Bigby's apartment.

As he stands in front of the door, he thought to himself,

"_Why is his apartment away from everyone else's?"_

Alex knocked on the door, and heard nothing. He yells out,

"Bigby, are you in there?! Get up!"

Alex continued to slam against the door, to no avail. He tried opening the door, luckily it was unlocked and Alex slowly crept into Bigby's apartment. He observed Bigby's small apartment. There was a table covered in take out food and cans of beer. As he slowly walked around he noticed a nightstand. It had a bottle of hand lotion, a box of tissues, and a nude magazine. Alex had a silent chuckle to himself as he lifted the magazine. He found a photo underneath the magazine with a picture of Snow. Alex thought to himself,

"_Oh god, I just hit the jackpot! I need to take a picture of this."_

Alex laughed to himself as he took the picture. Alex heard loud snoring coming from the other side of the room. He was startled, quickly throwing his phone into his pocket. Alex sighed in relief as he walked up to Bigby sleeping in his chair. Bigby was covered in a blanket and had an ashtray next to him as he slept. Alex yells,

"Wake up Bigby!"

Bigby was dead asleep, unresponsive to anything Alex yelled at him. Alex got frustrated as Bigby continued to sleep. Alex went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. He rushes back and dumps the water all over Bigby's face. Bigby immediately jumped out of his seat.

"What happened?!"

Dark bags were under his eyes, from the lack of sleep. Alex looked and noticed that Bigby wasn't wearing anything. Alex blushed and turned his back towards Bigby, telling him,

"Umm, not to rush you or anything, but Bluebeard is coming in fifteen minutes. You need to get ready. And next time, please wear something when you sleep."

Bigby looked down, noticing the breeze between his legs. He grabbed his blanket, covering himself up. Bigby exclaims,

"Why didn't you come sooner to get me? I barely have any time to get ready."

Alex yells back,

"I'm not your fucking alarm clock. Just get ready, I'm going back to the office. I'll have everything set up for you."

Alex stormed out of Bigby's apartment. Bigby rubbed his forehead in frustration, and he groaned at the clock. He thought to himself,

"_God, sometimes that kid gives me such a migraine."_

~wWw~

As Bigby barged into the office, Alex was sitting at his desk, informing Bluebeard of the situation. Bluebeard remarks,

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Alex gets up and stands to the side of Bigby's seat. Bigby grabs his chair as he sat in it. He pulls out some paperwork, and says,

"Sorry for the wait Bluebeard. Let's get started."

Bigby pulled out Bluebeard's business card. Bluebeard mentions,

"Did you ask me to come in just for some free fencing lessons Sheriff? You could have just asked me on your own time."

Bigby replies,

"You know that's not why we called you in Bluebeard, but I do want to know why this was found at the scene of the crime? We also found your favorite cigar brand left in the ashtray. What was your motive in killing Nerissa?"

Bluebeard flabbergasted, says,

"Why would I want to kill my fiancée?"

Alex exclaims,

"Fiancée?! I thought Nerissa was dating Woody, did she have an affair?"

Bluebeard smirks,

"It's much more than that... you? Bigby who is this?"

Bigby replies,

"Don't worry about him, just answer the damn question."

Bluebeard explains,

"Nerissa and I were meant to be. She came to me asking for a loan. Being the wealthy, generous, and handsome gentlemen I am, gave her the money for one request. If she couldn't pay back the loans every month, then we would betroth. All she requested was to keep this contract between her and myself."

Alex states,

"You can't just make someone your bride if they don't pay you. That's just wrong on so many levels."

Bluebeard continues,

"Because of this agreement, there is no reason on why I would be the murderer of Nerissa. I even brought the contract that she signed."

Bluebeard pulled out a folder and handed it to Bigby. Bigby quickly hands it to Alex and tells him,

"I need you to go make a copy of this so I can thoroughly read it later."

Alex nodded his head as he ran out of the office. Bigby pulled out a cigarette and lights it up as he glared at Bluebeard. He yells at Bluebeard,

"So Bluebeard, why did you kill her?!"

Bluebeard appalled from Bigby's accusations said,

"I just told you what happened, why are you accusing me of such a crime?"

Bigby rises from his seat, with his hands pressed against the desk, yells,

"I don't believe a fucking word you're saying. You just want me to believe that someone would marry you of all people?"

"Oh sheriff, you know better than to judge me of my past. I signed an agreement and I am protected by the General Amnesty. If you don't have any concrete proof, then our discussion is over." claimed Bluebeard.

Bluebeard rose from his seat and walked out. As he exited, he saw Alex. He snatched the folder from Alex's hand and stormed off. Alex thought to himself,

"_What's up his ass?"_

As Alex entered the office, he threw a copy of Bluebeard's contract to Bigby. Bigby started to examine the contract, looking for any loopholes. As he read it, something caught his eye. He immediately closed it and said,

"I'm done with this, I've got everything I needed to wrap up this case."

Alex shocked, asked,

"It's only been a day since all of this happened, and you already know who did it? Tell me!"

Bigby smirked and replied,

"Don't worry, everyone will soon find out. In a few days, we are holding our annual social ball. Most fables will be there, so I'll tell you then."

Alex let out a loud sigh and said,

"Are you serious... a ball? That means I have to dress up, don't I?"

Bigby replies,

"We all do. I don't like it any better than you do. I just need you to cooperate and everything will be revealed. While you're here can you let Woody out, he doesn't have to stay in the dungeon any longer."

Alex smiled and puts out his thumb as he left the office. Bigby smiled and thought to himself,

"_Snow was right, he's not such a bad person after all."_

* * *

Last chapter of Fable"ized" coming out next week! Thanks for reading~


	6. Chapter 6

The final chapter for Fable'ized" is finally out! I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter!

Come visit /r/fables for discussion about this week's chapters

Finally shout outs to Solrywind for the cover art for Fable"ized"

* * *

The day of the monthly social ball has arrived. All the fables gathered at the Woodlands, standing in the ballroom. Everyone looking their finest, socializing while catching up with one another. Alex has been barraged by tons of people, wanting to meet the newest fable. As Alex slithered his way through the ball, trying to be discreet, he finds Snow and Bigby hanging out around the back.

"You're looking quite snappy Alex. The suit fits you well." complimented Bigby.

Alex replies,

"If only it wasn't so tight, then I wouldn't totally mind wearing this. I just want to get out of this monkey suit."

Snow laughs and says,

"Well I think you look quite handsome in it. You only have to wear it once a month, so I think you can wear it for at least a few more hours."

Alex blushes as he scratches the back of his head. He looks at his phone and reminds Bigby,

"It's almost time Bigby."

Bigby nodded and replied,

"You better remember everything I told you Alex. Don't mess this up."

Alex with a huge grin on his face chuckles, as he walks back into the crowd. Snow perplexed, asks Bigby,

"What are you two guys planning?"

Bigby smirks and replies,

"Don't worry Snow, you'll find out soon enough."

Bigby lifts his glass in the air as he walks off. Snow had a bad feeling in her stomach from what Bigby told her. She knew that Bigby had something planned, but wasn't going to tell her anything. Snow thought to herself,

"_I hate when they keep me in the dark about important manners."_

Snow took a sip from her glass, as she continued to watch over the ball.

As the ball continued, Alex looked at his phone. He thought to himself,

"_It's time."_

Alex walks to the podium elevated over the room. He taps on the microphone to get everyone's attention. He clears up his throat and announces,

"Will everyone please start evacuating the room and come to the roof. We need everyone to evacuate now, and come to the roof. Thanks."

Snow shocked, ran up to Alex and exclaimed,

"What's the meaning of this Alex?! We have to do our annual speech, and give our thanks to all of the donors."

Alex replies,

"Don't worry, Bigby has everything under control. Just come with me up to the roof with everyone."

Alex grabs Snow's hand, escorting her to the roof.

~wWw~

As everyone started to gather on the roof, Alex leads Snow to the front, whispering,

"Just stay here and listen to what Bigby has to say."

Alex ran towards the rooftop's exit, and soon disappeared in the crowd. Everyone started to make a ruckus about why they were called to gather on the roof. Bigby lights up his cigarette and yells,

"Everyone can I get your attention."

Bigby cleared his throat as he was about to talk. Everyone glanced at Bigby, awaiting his words. Bigby explains,

"I gathered you guys up here to announce a death of a fable. A few days ago, I found a bathtub filled with blood, blood belonging to Nerissa."

Everyone gasped and started to converse with each other. Bigby continued to talk,

"I called everyone today to let you know that I have discovered who has behind the murder. I know that it may be a shock, but the person is here at this very moment."

As Bigby started to talk, someone from the crowd slowly started to walk back towards the roof's exit. A woman with long black hair slowly opens the door, trying to discreetly leave. As she watches behind herself, she was stopped. She lost her balance, taking a few steps back. Alex was waiting in front of the door. With a grin on his face he asks,

"Did you need some help ma'am?"

The woman with a worried expression on her face, nodded her head as Alex reached for her arm. Their arms interlocked as they started walking towards the crowd. Bigby looks over the crowd, revealing,

"The person who murdered Nerissa is right before our eyes at this very moment."

He points towards the woman who Alex was escorting to the front. Everyone would move around Alex as he walks to the front. Alex lowers his head to the woman, as he stands by Bigby's side. Bigby announces,

"The murderer of Nerissa is no one other than Nerissa herself."

Bigby pulls the woman's hair, revealing that it was a wig. The person who stood before everyone is Nerissa. Everyone gasps and starts to gossip with one another. Nerissa tries to cover her face as everyone glares at her. Woody runs up to help comfort Nerissa. Bluebeard sprints towards the front and exclaims,

"Nerissa, what's the meaning of this?!"

As Bluebeard tries to grab onto Nerissa, Alex walked in front of her, blocking Bluebeard from coming into contact with Nerissa. Bluebeard grunts as he backs away from Alex.

Bigby explains,

"It's actually quite simple to explain, since the crime scene looked staged to begin with. I first noticed as I rummaged through all the cabinets and found bath products stuffed throughout the cabinets. Why would a murderer care to put away bath products? Secondly, there was a stain where a plunger would be, and I found it stuffed under a sink. Why would a murderer want to hide all of these things? After investigating the bathroom, I examined the kitchen, noticing holes where a lock would be on the freezer. Why would anyone install a lock onto a freezer? Only if they were hiding something, which were packs of blood. As Nerissa and Woody would have guests come over, they needed someplace to hide the blood. And just to make sure no one would open it, they put a lock on it. The cigar in the ashtray and the business card placed in the kitchen was just a decoy to make us believe the Bluebeard was behind this. When we called in Bluebeard to the office. He told us about a contract that Nerissa made with him. After I read it, I clearly knew that Bluebeard wouldn't have a reason to kill Nerissa, but there was a reason why Nerissa would want to fake her death. At the time, Nerissa needed the money as she just recently moved in with Woody. They were short on cash and she thought of Bluebeard. She thought she could easily sweet talk him into some quick cash, not thinking about the consequences of her actions. After blowing through all the money, she started to realize that they didn't have much time until their next payment. So as a part of their master scheme, the Woodsman drew Nerissa's blood and stored it. At the end, I knew that Nerissa would come to the ball, just to make sure that all the fables were here. Then she would make her grand escape with the Woodsman. That wraps up this case."

Everyone impressed with Bigby's explanation, continues to gossip about Nerissa's actions. Snow yells out,

"Ok everyone, we heard what they had to say. Let's get back to the ball and continue with the ceremony."

As everyone starts to leave, Snow grabs Nerissa and Woody and tells them,

"You two aren't off the hook for this, meet me at my office tomorrow. We will discuss your punishments then."

Snow escorts them to the exit and walks back to Bigby and Alex. She praises,

"Good work you two. It seems like you guys are great partners now."

As Snow talks, Bluebeard interrupts her and exclaims,

"What about me? Now that we know that Nerissa is alive, she has to marry me. It's all part of the contract she signed."

Bigby replies,

"I'm not sure if you read your own contract, but it mentions that the contract becomes void if you mention the contract to anyone but Nerissa."

"It was for the good of the case, I thought that I would have to mention it or I would be suspected as a murder. I don't care about the details of the contract. I want my bride." stated Bluebeard.

Snow explains,

"Since you told them about the contract, it became void. But for your sake, Fabletown will return the money that Nerissa owed you. But as of now, Nerissa is officially released from your contract. Have a great evening Bluebeard."

Bluebeard with the frustrated look on his face, murmured swears from under his breath. He stormed off, slamming the exit door behind him.

As they watched Bluebeard leave the roof, Snow looked back at Alex and asked,

"I know that this seems a bit sudden, but after all of this, did you make your decision if you wanted to become a part of Fabletown?"

Alex smiled and replied,

"I don't think I could have it any other way Snow. I don't mind living life here with you guys."

As Alex said that he gazes at the starry sky, reminiscing about his past before all of this happened. He thought to himself,

"_Even though life back then seemed impossible to get away from, I think I'm ready to leave that life and start on a new journey."_

Snow asked Bigby,

"If you don't mind, it seems like you two make a great duo. Do you want him to continue working for you?"

Bigby replies,

"Even though he gives me a migraine sometimes, and doesn't listen to half the things I tell him. I know that I can trust him and he always has my back."

Alex smiles and says,

"Thanks, that means a lot. I better get back to the ball."

After he said that, Alex whispers to Bigby,

"Go get her tiger."

Bigby blushes as Alex exits the roof. Snow and Bigby gaze at the moonlight glistening across the night sky. Bigby says,

"He's a good kid Snow. He'll definitely fit right in with Fabletown."

Snow nodded. Bigby looking down at the ground asks Snow,

"Well, if you're not busy tomorrow Snow, would you like to go get some coffee?"

Snow replies,

"Sounds lovely."

_**~to be continued~**_

* * *

Looks like Fable"ized" is over... or just Volume 1 anyways xD!

Next Volume coming soon TM! Love you guys~ -MrPichu


End file.
